


Together

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where there is no MC, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader becomes member of Mint Eye, Running away from home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You and Saeran were together from the day that you were both made to join Mint Eye, with him escaping his abusive home and you being a runaway. The two of you are an unbeatable, close to unstoppable pair... Until your Saviour provides you with a new task which pushes your relationship to breaking point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... Just an idea I came up with before. Probably a bit of a mess, so I'll edit it at some point...  
> It's 11pm though so you can't blame me if this is an absolute mess and doesn't make sense haha....

_Being caught out in the streets at the young age of sixteen was… horrible. Your parents had barely cared about you, and you were lucky if you ended up being an afterthought. About two weeks ago, you’d had enough. You had heard them talking about kicking you out anyway, so why not save them the hassle and walk out anyway? You’d packed up some clothes, and a few essentials to keep you going for a short while, and some money, and then you left in the dead of night._

_There was no need to leave a note, because it’s not as though they’d care for a few days that you had gone._

_“And you had better come back with it… Because if you’re late, you know what will happen… You’ll probably die, just like your brother!” You flinched as you heard what seemed to be a woman yelling from a house down the street you had been sleeping down first thing in the morning. It had woke you up, and to be honest, you found yourself terrified at just how loud it was. “Oh, stop moping, Saeran! Fine, I’ll just do it myself!” You stood up and noticed that from the house you had been sleeping beside, a woman came staggering out of the door with a glass bottle in her hand before slamming it shut. She was definitely drunk… But who was she shouting at?_

_As soon as she was out of sight, you noticed that the door moved slightly, and something red seemed to appear from behind it. Your eyes widened when you noticed a boy about your age shakily opening the door, staying behind it as he looked outside. From what you could see, he was skinny, and there was a slightly green-tinted bruise on his arm._

_Slowly, you pulled your bag off your shoulders before leaning on the fence to the front garden. “Hey there…” You waved a little to get the boy’s attention, and you noticed the door quickly close, before it opened a slight bit once more. “Was that your parent? She looked horrible and drunk…”_

_The boy remained silent, but he then opened the door a bit more and nodded. “U- Um… Y- Yeah, that was m- my mommy…” He whispered, before he looked at you worriedly. Woah… His eyes were yellow? They looked so cool… “I- I’m not allowed to t- talk to strangers…”_

_“Don’t worry… We can keep this a secret-“ You stopped speaking when the boy ended up holding onto his stomach, so you ended up climbing over the fence and walking over to him. “You’re hungry… Um, just give me a second!” You then grabbed hold of your bag, and then pulled something out of it. “Here’s some chocolate!” You held out the bar, and watched as the boy accepted it and slowly began eating it._

_“… I’m Saeran…” He whispered, before holding onto the side of his face and wincing because of the bruise. Despite that, he continued to eat the bar of chocolate and gave you the wrapper back when he had ate it. “Th- Thank you…” And then, his eyes widened. “G- Go away! M- Mommy is down the r- road… Sh- She’ll hurt me if she s- sees me with the d- door open…”_

_… You were going to come and see this kid again as soon as his mother was away._

_Over the space of four days, you kept visiting Saeran at his home whenever his mother was out. With what you had left of money, you would buy little pieces of candy and share it with him. Half of your food went to him, actually… You were almost staving yourself, but for the sake of him being able to survive with you. Saeran was nice company when you had the chance to talk to him long enough._

_You also found out after a while that he was unable to read, so when his mother was absent for longer periods of time, you would try and help him read some children’s stories which you borrowed from a local library. He seemed to be quite a fast learner, considering that he had never attended school for a day in his life…_

_On the fifth day… You were approached by somebody when you were on your way back to see Saeran after returning a book and buying some candy with your last bit of money. She was smiling, and placed her hand on your shoulder. “You’re going to see that boy from that house down the road, aren’t you?” She asked, walking by your side. She seemed to be a few years older than you, and her hair… Well, it was long to say the least. “I have to ask, how is he? I’ve been worried for his safety and happiness for a while now.”_

_You were a bit wary at first, but you ended up sighing and speaking to her. “He’s hurt a lot… There’s quite a few bruises on him… And I don’t think he’s eating properly… I have to give him half of my food because he’s always hungry when we talk.” You mumbled, watching as the woman gasped and then turned you around to face her._

_“And you… What about you? You don’t look too well-off either.”_

_“… I ran away from home a few weeks ago... I used my last bit of money a few minutes ago to get some candy for me and Saeran to share.”_

_The woman looked at you with wide eyes, before a smile formed on her face. “Would you like to stay with myself and my boyfriend tonight? We’ve been worried about Saeran recently too, and we helped his brother before he left… We want to help him to leave his mother and escape her abuse… Maybe you could help us, seeming as he talks to you.”_

_That evening, Rika, the woman, introduced you to her boyfriend Jihyun. They spent a while talking to you about Saeran’s situation, a situation previously shared by his twin brother who had been able to escape for the sake of eventually returning to save him… They said that come the next day, you and Rika were going to try and get Saeran out of there._

_Come morning, you were feeling excited as you went to Saeran’s home for what was likely to be the last time. You had a full stomach for the first time in ages, and were full to the brim with energy which you never thought was even possible. What surprised you… was seeing Saeran walking down the road with shaking legs and some money in his hands. Had his horrible mother sent him out to do some sort of errand? He wasn’t in the right sort of state to be doing something like that…_

_“Saeran!” You ran over to him, and put your arms around him as he looked up at you with wide, timid eyes. “What’s going on?”_

_“I- I was f- forced to g- get mommy some medicine…” He whispered, looking at the money in his unsteady hands. “I- I…” He looked absolutely terrified… You could tell, and so could Rika._

_After a few moments, Rika sighed and ended up snapping her fingers. “You two are so unhappy and unfortunate…” A few strange people appeared from nearby, and now you could feel Saeran’s fear passing on to you. Who were they?! “But I promise… We can take you to a better place, a place of happiness… paradise. You won’t have to worry about your horrible parents, or when your next meal will be any more… I can save you both.”_


	2. Chapter 2

As you sat up in bed, you groaned and rubbed your head. _What was that dream?_ You felt tired, but that was something which could be dealt with by having a drink quickly. Still though… The dream was so odd… You needed to talk to Unknown and perhaps the Saviour about it too. Speaking of Unknown, he should be up and about doing his work now…

It took a good few minutes of walking through the hallways of Mint Eye’s castle before you reached his room, and quickly typed in the passcode to enter the room which you had typed in every day for four, maybe five years? When inside, you rolled your eyes at the sight of his head resting on his desk as he pressed a key on his keyboard over and over again. He must be doing some sort of boring, repetitive task for the Saviour…

“You obviously can’t sleep if you’re coming here at this time…” He mumbled as soon as he realised that you were inside the room. He pressed the button a few more times, and then made his chair spin so that he was facing you. “So… What’s the matter this time?”

You walked over to his desk, and glanced at his screens for a moment before taking a seat on some boxes. “I had a weird dream,” you began, looking at him with tired eyes. “We were young… About the same age that we arrived here. But… We were forced to come here by the Saviour, rather than coming of our own accord…”

Unknown scoffed, and then poked your arm. “You’re crazy. And your dreams are weird as hell.” You watched as he then stood up, and sat on the boxes next to you. “She saved me from my mother, and you from a life on the streets, remember?”

“Yeah, I _know_ that! I just… don’t know why that happened in my dream,” you then mumbled, leaning your head on his arm. “Why do I have such stupid dreams, Saeran…?”

He fell silent as you stayed where you were. He knew that you were always serious when you used his name over his nickname… “I don’t know…” He stayed where he was in complete silence with you leaning against him for about ten more minutes, and it was at that point he realised that you were asleep. “Silly woman…” He then went and lifted you up, and put you down to rest on his bed as he went back to his work. He needed to get back to doing some work towards the Saviour’s most recent, secretive endeavour…

 

 

_“Wh- Where am I?!” You looked around, and found yourself in a small dark room… It looked almost like a medieval dungeon from all of those old films… You then stood up, and went over to the barred doorway before you realised that there was a few other rooms like the one you were in… And in the one opposite to yours… “Saeran-!”_

_You weren’t able to get the sobbing boy’s attention, so you stayed stood where you were as you heard him speaking to himself. He was saying a name over and over… “S- Saeyoung…” Who was Saeyoung? It sounded familiar, but from where?_

_After a few minutes, you heard footsteps, and a voice which you had heard recently saying your name… Then you realised that somebody was stood in the doorway. Rika… The woman who said that she was worried for you and Saeran, before having you both snatched from the streets…_

_“Now now, there is no need to react so strongly… We are just trying to help you both…” You couldn’t believe her words. She was lying to your face! “You wished to be free from your parents, and you wished to be free from living on the streets… You wanted to survive, and this is where you can do just that…” She was smiling, but you could see the lies behind that smile… “We just need you to take some medicine, and then everything will be perfect…”_

_Your eyes widened at the sight of some pills in her hand, so you shook your head. You weren’t going to take any drugs!_

_At your resistance, her face instantly turned dark, and she snapped her fingers just as she had done on the street. In a matter of moments, your arms had been taken hold of no matter how much you tried to resist. “Make sure that she takes the Medicine of Salvation… I must deal with Saeran and assist him in joining our paradise now.”_

_You were trying to pull your arms free at the time Rika left the room, but that was an opportunity for your chin to be taken hold of and have your mouth opened. “It’s just two capsules, dear child… Just two, and this will all be over, and you can become a loyal disciple of Mint Eye…”_

You woke up to your shoulders being shaken, and you almost screamed at the sight of Saeran towering over you, staring down into your eyes. “You know, if you want to have a nightmare, you can do it a bit quieter…” he mumbled, not moving from where he had you pinned down to… _his bed?_

“Y-Yes, because I can _obviously_ control what I dream about!” You stammered, feeling his hands take hold of your wrists, in turn pinning you down to his bed further. “A- And…”

“And what, hmm?” Saeran muttered, a wide smirk on his face. “You’re the one invading _my_ space, and sleeping on _my_ bed…” He then pressed his forehead against your own, and laughed quietly. “Princess, are you afraid of getting punished? You never have been before…” He laughed, dipping his head down so that he was breathing against your neck. “Of course, I _might_ let you off on account of you having all of these nightmares, but-!”

Before Saeran could attempt to do anything more, there was the sound of somebody knocking on the door. He groaned and gave you the chance to get off his bed after that, seeming as the only visitor he got besides you just so happened to be the Saviour. He leaned back against the wall then, and brought his leg up to his chest “Open the door, could you?”

You rolled your eyes at Saeran’s request, but still did as he had asked. As expected, the Saviour was quick to step into the room, without her usual handful of disciples. “Ah, this is good… Just as I hoped, the two of you are together…” She glanced between you and Saeran, before gesturing for the door to be closed. Another roll of the eyes happened as you did that, before the Saviour went and took a seat in the room. “I need to discuss with the two of you about a plan to bring in some new disciples, and I need to know what the two of you think about it, because you are both to be heavily involved in it…”

Saeran stood up, and grabbed hold of your wrist. He gave her a look as if to ask what she wanted doing, because you knew that in the many shared years you and Saeran had been here, he hated having to be separated from you for too long. The two of you were an almost unbeatable pair, who happened to be responsible for the presence of many of the current disciples within paradise. With his hacking skills, and your acting… It was almost impossible for them to resist the lure of Mint Eye.

Over the next few minutes, the Saviour explained her plan to the two of you, and you could tell that Saeran wasn’t too happy with it. She wanted to have you go to her apartment in the city, and to infiltrate the RFA in order to lure four of its members to paradise… Saeran was to remain behind at Mint Eye, and provide backup and information from you. But your way of getting the RFA to fall apart to bring them to paradise…?

_You had to get the RFA prepared to host another charity party, make Luciel fall for you, let him discover Mint Eye, and make all of the members lose their trust in Jihyun._

Except Saeran was against the entire idea. He was _completely_ against the idea of you falling for his brother, even if it was an act… You were _his_ , not Luciel’s. In his words, “Luciel has no right to lay a finger on _my_ princess! She’s _mine!”_

The Saviour didn’t give either of you an option though… And the two of you had three days to prepare before you had to leave. As soon as she had left, you could see all of the colour gone from Saeran’s face.

“Like… like _hell_ are you going to do anything with my _traitorous brother,_ even if it is _acting at loving him…”_ His hand twitched, before he turned to face you, grabbed hold of your wrist, and pulled you over to his computer desk. “I’ll have to make sure that you remember that you are mine every day before you leave, so you remember that you can’t do anything serious with him…” He shoved his keyboards aside, and then lay your back against his desk. After that, he moved his lips to your neck and bit into your skin, making you gasp out loud. “You’re mine… All mine… And we’re going to be together forever… Don’t forget that, princess.”


	3. Remember each other...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran is intent on making sure that he can remember you before the two of you have to separate, but it was tearing him apart inside...

To say that the look in Saeran’s eyes was intense was… quite the understatement. He was staring down at you, fingers digging into your arms as he began to lean closer into you after a brief moment in which he had stood up. “Now… repeat after me. ‘I won’t fall for that traitor Luciel… I will forever be Saeran’s _.’_ Go on.” He moved his hands from near your shoulders to your wrists, and made sure that you were completely pinned down. A bright blush was taking over your face as you watched his chest moving as he breathed. “Say it… Say it, or I’ll just tell the Saviour that you’re not well, and I’ll keep you tied up here all _mine_ for the time you’re meant to be infiltrating the RFA…”

A shocked sound escaped you when you realised that his threat was serious, as he reached into the desk which you were leaning against and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. So… you took a deep breath and put a smirk on your face as you said exactly what he told you to. “I won’t fall for that traitor Luciel, and I will forever be Saeran’s… Besides, it’s not as though our relationship is weak enough to be torn apart by some stupid jokester.”

Saeran was grinning as he pushed the handcuffs aside, and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips. “Good… That was a good point… I love your loyalty to me, my princess…”

“Just as I love your passion, my prince~”

Saeran joined you in blushing then, exactly as he always did when you called him your prince. “Oh fuck… d- don’t say things like that, it makes me want to stop you from leaving this room for the rest of our lives just so that I can have you…” He looked panicked, yet at the same time, desperate.

Suddenly, he pulled you in for another kiss and then took hold of your legs… Was he carrying you somewhere? Your suspicions were confirmed when you felt the soft material of his bed underneath you, and a dip in the mattress where his hands and knees were resting as he towered over you. “Saeran…?”

“Shh. I want to savour this moment, before I lose you to the RFA for a while…” His fingers traced over the bite mark he had left just when he had backed you against the desk, before he wrapped some of your hair around his fingers and brought it close to his nose so that he could smell it. “Sweet… like candy. You’re doing this on purpose, you want me to _really_ miss you.”

Before you could respond with ‘ _I only found out about me being sent away a few minutes ago, just like you!’,_ Saeran pressed his lips against yours, and slowly began pulling at your clothes. He seemingly didn’t care if they tore or not, though you… were a bit more bothered. Last time he had done such a thing, you’d been having to wear one of his vest tops as a ‘dress’… if something which barely covered your legs counted as a dress.

The cold air suddenly hit the skin of your torso as you felt Saeran (thankfully) pull your shirt over your head, and it made you shiver. That seemed to have a bad effect on Saeran, as he groaned against your lips as he kissed you again, and tugged at your hair. “Don’t do that… You’re just going to make things a whole lot worse for us when you leave, because I’ll take you right now even harder than I was going to…”

Saeran also seemed to have forgot that this was the first of the three remaining days which the two of you had together before you left.

Moments later, Saeran tugged his own shirt off before he looked at you with wide eyes. It seemed as though his half-panicked state was now a completely panicked state. “Don’t go… Please, don’t a- abandon me like he did! Don’t leave me on my own again!” _It must have been because of him mentioning about things being harder when you left…_

“Oh god, Saeran… I’m not going to abandon you! I promise… You can call me when you like, and we’ve got other ways of contacting each other… I promise, I won’t be a fool like Luciel and leave you alone and not come back…”

 

 

You woke up to a completely sore feeling across your body, and Saeran’s arms wrapped around your stomach. You were slightly dazed at first, remembering what had happened… Until you went to touch a sore patch on your neck and winced at the pain and also the bite mark there.

_Saeran had kept you busy in his bed all night… That was what happened-!_

Suddenly, memories of what had happened that night began playing through your head as you felt Saeran’s hair brush against your back. He bit everywhere he could… He said that if you had to pretend to fall in love with Luciel, as per the Saviour’s orders… He wanted to make sure that his brother saw those ‘claiming marks’….

Then he’d moved on to touching you anywhere he possibly could – your lips, your throat, your chest, your stomach, your thighs, but _especially_ between your legs. He’d spent so long there, he had been able to wear you out twice before he had even decided that he ‘wanted to remember your taste too’… Oh god, just the feeling of his tongue against your entrance-!

You could feel yourself heating up as you remembered all of those lewd and mischievous actions which Saeran went through with you last night…

But then again, you had done your own things to him too… Mostly kisses, and… Well, the slightly salty taste in your mouth was enough of an explanation for what else you had done.

And then there was what you both did together… You missed that familiar feeling of having your arms around his neck as he was between your legs, buried deep within you… The feeling was so… Comforting, for some reason… Maybe it was because from that moment, the two of you had been much more loving with each other, exchanging quiet whispers of affection and moving at a slower pace…

And then the two of you had fallen asleep together…

That then led to now, where you and Saeran were just lying together in bed…

A small shift from Saeran made you flinch, as his hair was very ticklish against your bare back. Carefully, you then turned around so that you were lying on your other side and looking at him. He looked really tired, as though he had only just fallen asleep… And were those tears staining his face…?

_He’d cried himself to sleep…_

You then frowned, before pressing a kiss to his forehead and worming your way out of his tight grasp.

_The Saviour knew about what Saeran had gone through when his twin had left him… Surely she would know that separating him from you – somebody he had more than a familial bond with – for a while, especially with it being unknown as to how long this ‘while’ was going to be… Surely she knew that it was going to break him!_

You were going to have to talk to the Saviour about this… surely there had to be another way, which didn’t involve you and Saeran becoming separated… right?


	4. To be apart or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where you must leave for Rika's apartment has approached... But has Saeran been given the chance to stay with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's technically _**not**_ MC in this fic, I'm using _____ instead of MC!

Tears stained Saeran’s face as the two of you stood by the doors of Mint Eye’s headquarters, because… today was the day. The day where the two of you were to be separated, and where Saeran would be left alone once more. He didn’t want to lose you – he made that _blatantly_ clear to whoever he could, particularly the Saviour. But time and time again… She said the same thing. “ _The plan is air-tight… We cannot afford to have our hacker occupied elsewhere.”_

“C- Call me a lot… T- Talk to me a lot…” Saeran muttered, before he quickly cupped the sides of your face and pressed your foreheads together. “Don’t you fucking dare let Luciel win your heart...”

As you nodded, you noticed the Saviour step out of the door with a few of the highest order disciples behind her. She folded her arms, before dismissing her followers. Saeran’s face creased up, as he didn’t want to acknowledge her because of the two of you needing to be separated, but he knew that he had no other choice.

He separated from you, before glancing at the Saviour and sighing. “I know… I’ve got to go back inside now.”

But she grinned.

“No, Saeran… There has been a change of plan.” Her grin turned into a smirk then, before her hand rested on his shoulder. “The two of you are to be infiltrating the RFA together. We have made a discovery that V shall be arriving here any day now, and if he sees the two of you here, then there would be… trouble.”

 

 

It felt strange seeing Saeran wearing his jacket quite normally over his shirt, but he knew that he was going to have to conceal his tattoo if he was to infiltrate the RFA by your side. He also seemed anxious, because he was going to be meeting his brother who abandoned him all those years ago too. The two of you were currently stood outside the Saviour’s apartment, and after taking a deep breath, Saeran nodded for you to input the code which you had been given.

As you pressed the final button, and the door clicked open, Saeran’s hand took hold of your own. It was clear that he didn’t want you to be apart from him _at all._ He then pulled out a phone with his free hand, and passed it over to you. “That’s your new phone. And you’re the actor of us both… You’ll do better talking to the RFA on that stupid messenger of theirs.”

You nodded, before you made your way into the apartment and loaded up the messenger app which was on there. You sat down on the sofa as Saeran pulled out a phone of his own, and started doing something on it, and watched as you were remotely inserted into an active chatroom.

Once Saeran knew that you were chatting to the RFA, to persuade them that a mystery person had lured the two of you to the apartment, he began to anxiously look around. He was used to his dark room filled with computers, servers, and his old, creaky bed. This room was… modern. And neat. It honestly wasn’t the sort of place he expected the Saviour to have previously lived before Mint Eye.

He trailed his hand across the desk then, before realising that he had disrupted a layer of dust and the particles were now swirling around him. He started to cough, because he could already feel himself breathing it in and having it mess with his lungs.

You then noticed him choking, before jumping up with your phone and moving him away from the desk. “… Saeran. I’ll clean up this place when we’ve finished talking to the RFA. I promise. Just sit down with me on the sofa, and watch the chatroom.” He glanced at you, his mint coloured eyes wavering for a moment, before he sighed and nodded. You smiled back at him, before you took hold of his hand and made him sit down with you on the sofa. With that, the two of you watched the chatroom unfold.

 

> Jumin Han: So… let me get this straight. A stranger hacked into your phone, started to speak to you, and sent you to Rika’s apartment. How do you expect us to believe this?
> 
> _____: Actually… I’m not the only one here… My friend who I travel with is here too.
> 
> ZEN: What?! You’re with somebody?!
> 
> _____: Yeah… My friend. He’s called Saeran.
> 
> 707: …?!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Luciel, do you know somebody called Saeran?
> 
> 707: brbjustcheckingsecurityfootageandcallingviamtypingwithonehandhere
> 
> Yoosung: Weird… Seven totally freaked out at the name ‘Saeran’!

 

Saeran then took hold of your phone, and started typing something.

>  
> 
> _____: I’m here, you realise? Idiots… And all because we thought we had a lead on where Saeyoung is…

 

He then passed your phone back to you, and leaned in to your ear. “If anyone asks, we are travelling to find somebody called Saeyoung. It will make him panic, and maybe it will make him melt down and go all anxious and set him off when he discovers Mint Eye and loses trust in V.” He then glanced back at the screen, and smirked. “And speak of the devil…”

 

> _‘V has entered the chatroom.’_
> 
> V: I heard that something was going on here…
> 
> Jumin Han: Yes. Somebody going by ‘_____’ and their friend ‘Saeran’ have somehow ended up in our chatroom and also in Rika’s apartment.
> 
> V: Saeran… I’ve heard that name before…
> 
> 707: … Hey… _____... Does Saeran have a phone?
> 
> _____: He does. Why?
> 
> 707: Use the text feature in this messenger to send me his number. I’ll send him a version of the messenger too. I want to speak with him.
> 
> ZEN: Weird… I’ve never seen Seven act like this before.

 

Saeran was smirking as Luciel began acting all subdued yet serious within the chatroom, before he opened up the default messaging app on his phone. He pressed a contact which had been named ‘M. Eye’, so that it would seem like the name of a person if Luciel ever dared hack into his phone, and started a call. You grinned as you continued acting in the RFA chatroom, whilst listening in to what Saeran was saying.

“Hello… Yes, this is Unknown reporting in. Apartment and RFA infiltration is a success. Luciel is already in a panic over my presence.” He was silent for a moment, before his face dropped. “… What…? What do you mean by ‘ _You and your assistant are traitors’?!_ Saviour, please, answer-!” He pulled his phone down from his ear, and your eyes widened at what he said next. “Apparently I wasn’t meant to come here, and now we’ve both been labelled as traitors… What the _fuck_ is going on?! She was the one who told me that I could!”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m confused… So confused! She _definitely_ said that I could go with you, right?!” Saeran was panicking like crazy as he paced around the apartment, his jacket slowly falling down his shoulders as he did so. “When did she change her mind?!”

“I… Don’t know. I just don’t know, Saeran… It’s horrible not knowing what on earth is going on…” You pulled your legs up to your chest on the sofa, before closing your eyes. Rika… Why did she turn on you and Saeran like this? What was her intention behind this? Saeran was her hacker, responsible for all intelligence gathering… You were an actor, assigned to bring in all new disciples by getting them to trust in you…

_Wait one second…_

“The RFA has a hacker and an actor. You don’t think… She’s trying to replace us with Luciel and Zen?!”

Saeran froze to the spot when you said that, and he began to tense up. He knew that it was a possibility, just it was a possibility which he didn’t like in the slightest. And… unfortunately… The two of you being replaced made sense. Luciel wasn’t just a hacker, he was an _infamous_ one. 707 was a major name in the field of hacking. Zen was an actor with a rapidly growing group of fans. If the fans were as crazy and blindly loyal as they appear at times, they would follow him to Mint Eye without batting an eyelid.

_You and Saeran were simply just… Replaceable tools._

“I’m going to call the Saviour… I want her to explain herself… I’m not letting myself be replaced by Saeyoung! _Ever!_ ” With a menacing glare on his face, Saeran went into the bathroom and slammed the door closed… That left you alone in your thoughts.

But you didn’t want to do that at all. You couldn’t trust yourself with your own thoughts! Frantically, you ran towards the kitchen, and tried to see if there was any food there. The Saviour had said it had been replenished with food before you were set to arrive, so hopefully…

_Empty. Everything was… Empty._

The fridge and freezer were bare, not even a trace of things as simple as milk or cheese… The cupboards weren’t as empty though, you were met with the gift of dust and a few cobwebs inside them. Well that was… _great._ Just what else did you and Saeran not have to survive?

Well, it turns out that list was _extensive._ Water wasn’t heating up, and the heating wasn’t exactly what you’d call the best. The windows also wouldn’t open. At least the electricity was still up, and as was the internet…

Eventually, Saeran slowly left the bathroom, and looked at you with sad eyes. He seemed reluctant to say anything, but he silently approached you and tightly embraced you. It was surprising, he was never one for such closeness or clinginess unless something was _really_ bothering him or if it was some sort of intimate moment.

Then… he spoke.

“… I… I can go back now… And we won’t be in trouble… Apparently she wanted to test our loyalty… To Mint Eye, or to each other…”

“Who says that those two types of loyalty are mutually exclusive?”

“… It’s what the saviour says…”

The two of you remained in a silent embrace for a short while, before Saeran separated from you and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “We’ll be back together soon… And if you remember correctly, Luciel was generous enough to send me a version of the chatroom. We can chat on there, as long as I can alter my location to say that I’m at the apartment. Oh, and remember too – _don’t you dare fall for Luciel._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

“So, they passed the loyalty test… If they were truly too dedicated to each other, they would have decided to remain together, and ruin our plans…” At Mint Eye, Rika was thinking about the events of the day. She had intentionally lied to Saeran about it being possible to go with you, seeming as she had become just so annoyed and frustrated at his persistent begging to change the plans. She was annoyed at his clinginess to those he develops an attachment to… First it was Saeyoung. Then it was you…

It made her fear that her hacker would abandon Mint Eye, so long as he had you. But no… He had promised to return. Saeran had a day to be back through Mint Eye’s doors, or else you were to be the one in trouble… After all, you weren’t allowed to leave the apartment according to the plans.

_You were a bargaining chip for Saeran to do her every whim, essentially…_

But also, it would be more fitting for her purposes for Luciel to be by your side rather than Saeran. You could trick Luciel, and mislead him. You could make him _oblivious_ to Mint Eye as the other RFA members are brought in… The only danger would be V… _But wouldn’t it be suspicious to Luciel that V had knowledge of a cult attacking the RFA?_

As Rika began laughing to herself at the thought of her plan coming together just as she intended, she noticed a slight shadow in the corner of the room, which induced a sigh.

“If you wish to _spy_ , Jihyun… Perhaps be less obvious next time.”


End file.
